1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hinges comprise a rather complicated structure that is adverse for both manufacturing and assembling purposes. Particularly, the hinge structures can not be easily assembled onto the door panels. One of the typical hinge structures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,640 and includes a rather complicated configuration.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hinge structures.